The Phoenix and Dragon's Power Combined
by Naruto's-Lost-Love
Summary: Harry and a certain someone are taken to Element world. one of many mysterious worlds. There He meets 4 new friends and gets trained along with his partner. There he finds love and happiness and wanted family. [ Slash HpDm later in story. forgot Disclaime


(Auther: Bonjour! Comment allez-vous? Pardon! I didnt mean to speak French. well anyways. This is my first Harry Potter slash Fiction I'v ever posted at least. It's with the help of my 3 other sisters: Night, Wyld, Freyda. who I base my characters on.oh any made up characters you dont know. Are mine. And don't use them unless I give you a yes. Now on with the fic ' kinda nervous and its SLASH so if you hate that, then dont read. Flamer what ever, baf review so what. Just please review if its liked. )

* * *

_**The Phoenix and Dragon's power combined.**_

Harry Potter looked around his room if you can call the slightly bigger then the cupboard under stairs a room. Sighing to himself he stared at the sky, the dog star shinning dully, like his mood. It was the second day of summer break and he couldn't sleep again, the events at the Ministry, where still fresh in his mind. The repeated scene of his godfather Sirius Black falling through the Vail, a look of happiness, then it was replaced with one of shock. Harry had called out to him, more then once, but still he couldn't reach him. So now he was here sitting sadly, when his owl Hedwig flew into sight. He waited, thinking she was just coming back from hunting, but she had a letter in her claws. It was emerald green with silver writing. Hedwig dropped it into his lap and landed on his bed, staring at Harry as if to say _open it!_ with her eyes. Blinking at the letter he opened it carefully. He slipped a piece of silver paper with green writing out and read

Mr. Harry Potter

Due to recent events bring to conclusion that you are in need of our help with your magic and future powers. We the four elements will provide you with knowledge that most wizards know not. You and a selected other will be taken under our wing, and our other partners wings with respect and kindness.

Shall you decide to join us, which we strongly advise. The ring in the envelope is a portkey, it will activate on June 12 at midnight. I would advice you get what you wish to keep with you ready.

Yours, sincerely

Ren Fox

Harry looked at the letter, skeptical. Sighing he took out the ring in the envelope and examined it. The markings on it were beautiful, It had a phoenix and a snake intertwined. He put the ring on his finger and nodded.

"looks good on me." he looked at the letter again. "wonder who the other person that's going to be taught. Now do I want to go is the question." he said to himself. Looking at Hedwig he smiled. She was watching him with a look that said. _Don't be stupid Harry_

So he made his choice. " yes I'll do it." she got his stuff together, noticing it was already two in the morning and decided he should get some rest before he had to wait the next night to leave.

**__**

Some where else

A teenage girl with flowing dark green hair and brown with green eyes sat in a tall straight backed black leather chair. She was trying to read a mortal muggel romance book, but it was hard as she kept hearing her sister whining about her sweets being all gone. A visible twitch showed from her temple as she clutched the book tightly. Another girl walked in, she had Black hair with blue streaks and very faint blue eyes they were circled blue, but almost all white. She continued walking until she was in front of the girl in the chair.

" Ren do you honestly think this will work out? I mean what if they start going at each other to kill one or the other and not get there work done or concentrate?" she asked, dismayed that her plans had to be put aside.

"Yes! Already. How many times do I have to say it? They wont be fighting, they're more likely become friends or such. Anyways they need to bring their selves to they're powers soon, or they'll loose them."

"alright. don't need to bite my head off." she left the room, muttering things about evil sisters and bad tempers.

" Rennnn where's the sweets?"

"Oh Hell Forbid the devil. " she muttered. " JUST TAKE MINE!!"

A giggle was heard in the kitchen the running light steps up the stairs. Ren blinked, thinking when finally it hit her why her sister was giggling. She stood up. " NOT MY LEMON DROPS!!" She ran to make sure her precious lemon drops weren't eaten.

**_Back to Harry_**

Harry had kept to himself for the day, nervously waiting for the time to go. His 'family' had left him alone when they got back from king's cross. They noticed he wasn't so easy to mess with and got bored fast, so they left him alone. He had packed what he wanted, his school things, robes, books, Hedwig. She hooted at him from inside her cage.

"I'm sorry girl, I'll stop pacing, its making you sick, huh. " he asked as he sat down on his bed. Twisting the ring on his finger, he kept glancing at the clock. When he saw that it read 11:55. He took a piece of parchment paper and scribbled a message on it, saying that he was going some where to train and didn't know when he'd be back, or if he could owl them. He signed his name and re-read it over again and nodded finding it to his liking. Then setting it down on his desk he looked at the clock again. 11:58 he quickly grabbed his trunk and hedwing's cage and felt the familiar pull behind his navel and landed with a dull thud, against another figure, knocking heads with the boy.

"Ow! For the love of biscuits and gravy." said the voice with a familiar aristocratic arrogant hint to it.

Harry turned and rubbed his head, eyes widening "Malfoy? "

"Potter?" His clear gray eyes widened at the site of who he was oh so close to. His enemy since that hateful day on the Hogwarts train.

A snicker, a giggle, and a humph was heard in front of them, in the dark shadows "welcome To the Elemental Castle." Said a women with dark green hair as soon as the lights turned on, three other ladies where behind the green haired one.

" Gentlemen I am Ren. A pleasure to meet you. This is my sister Freyda." she waved her hand to the woman eating a lollypop. Who smiled and nodded slightly. She had blond hair and blue eyes.

" My older sister Wyld " she pointed to the one who was eating a chocolate bar. She had Red hair and blue eyes.

"And my other older sister Night." The woman with the Black long curls and blue to white eyes raised her elegant brow and smirked at the two boys in front of her.

" We are the four elements. And we welcome you. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy to our home."

* * *

Ren: Bonjour, Its 12:26 when im putting this up for me sisters 

Draco: Ren you drink to much soda, thats why your still up. No wonder your out of shape and chubby and no guy likes you.

Ren:lip quivers, eyes large with tears leaking out JERK! HARRY WONT GO WITH YOU NOW! runs away,crying

Harry: You are a Git! you hurt her feelings. your lucky Night isnt here, she'd send you to Wyld to be dressed up.

Draco: pales I should apoligize. but its true. she's got like7 soda cans by her bed and her rooms a mess.

Harry: But she already plans who goes with me.smirks Tom Felton is a hottie.

Tom:smirks Sorry Im Ren's. But anyways Ren said that she doesn't know about the title, but she might change it. And that she has another HP Slash fic Idea. So good morning to you, I have to go cheer up my girl. Peace out and Love Ants V pops away


End file.
